Interleukin-15 (IL-15) is a pleiotropic cytokine important for both the innate and adaptive immune systems (Diab, et al., Cytotherapy (2005) 7:23-35). IL-15 promotes the activation of neutrophils and macrophages, and is essential to the development and function of dendritic cells (DC), natural killer (NK) cells, NK T cells, and CD8+ T cells (Id.). IL-15 acts on cells in both lymphoid and non-lymphoid compartments (Van Belle and Grooten, Arch Immunol Ther Exp (2005) 53:115).
Based on its many functions and relative safety in animal models, administration of IL-15 finds use in treating immunodeficiency, for the in vitro expansion of T cells and NK cells, and as an adjuvant for vaccines, including anti-HIV vaccines (Diab, et al., supra; Ahmad, et al., Curr HIV Res (2005) 3:261; Alpdogan and van den Brink, Trends Immunol (2005) 26:56). For example, administration of exogenous IL-15 has been found to drastically enhance the immune cell functions of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV)-infected Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) patients (Ahmad, et al., supra; see also, Pett and Kelleher, Expert Rev Anti Infect Ther (2003) 1:83; and Ansari, et al., Immunol Res (2004) 29:1). Administration of IL-15 for its effects on lymphopoiesis and the treatment of immunodeficiency disorders is also being explored (Alpdogan and van den Brink, supra).
Results from several investigators have suggested that the natural soluble form of IL-15 Receptor alpha is an antagonist of IL-15 (see, Mortier, et al., (2004) J. Immunol. 173, 1681-1688; Ruchatz, et al., (1998) J. Immunol. 160, 5654-566; and Smith, et al., (2000) J. Immunol. 165, 3444-3450). In contrast, the sushi domain of IL-15 Receptor alpha when fused to IL-15 via a flexible amino acid linker has been proposed as an agonist of IL-15 function in vitro (J Biol Chem. 2006 Jan. 20; 281(3):1612-9). Soluble interleukin-15 receptor alpha (IL-15R alpha)-sushi is a selective and potent agonist of IL-15 action through IL-15R beta/gamma (see, Mortier E, et al., J Biol Chem. 2006 281:1612).
To provide therapeutic IL-15, alone or in combination with a whole IL-15 receptor alpha or a soluble IL-15 receptor alpha, either for administration as a coding nucleic acid or as a protein, it is important to develop efficient expression vectors and efficiently expression coding nucleic acid sequences for this cytokine. The present invention addresses this need.